


Hot and Handsy

by AndeliaMaddock



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Anal Sex, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Rough Sex, dildo fisting, pyro keeps the mask on, scout finds a dildo!, slick handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 21:44:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11449647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndeliaMaddock/pseuds/AndeliaMaddock
Summary: Scout finds Pyro's dildo. Pyro finds Scout looking at his dildo. Shenanigans of a not entirely consensual nature ensue.





	Hot and Handsy

 

“Yo, hey, fireman, you in there?” His knock’s less a knock and more just pushing the door in with a tap of his fist, then following it up with a quick peek inside. No one. A quick glance around confirms it further. No one still.

Pyro wouldn’t mind if he just… Scout steps inside and shuts the door tight then chuckles and tosses himself onto the bed. He lays flat on his stomach, but shifts a bit, reaches down under the bed. He rummages for something, anything. Pyro probably has some stuffed animals or comics under there, like all over the bed.

His fingers grasp around something thick and solid, and he furrows his brows and pulls it out from between the bed and the nightstand. “The fuck is-- holy shit.” He tosses it. It swings in a wobbly arc up in the air, then thunks solidly on the wooden floor.

It doesn’t break though. That’s good. Well, it didn’t sound like a break. Scout sits upright and leans forward, peers down at the glass dick he’d just handled. It was an accident. It didn’t count.

No, it doesn’t look broken. The thing was solid and didn’t seem like there were any chips or cracks in it. He crawls forward to the foot of the bed and examines it from the safety above.

Definitely a dick. It’s all veiny and stuff. Big thick head like his. Yeah, it’s a good dick. A nice, solid dick.

Pyro’s not into that stuff, is he? Guy’s into stuffed animals and cooking food into bricks and laughing at really weird times. He’s not into… butt stuff, right?

His cheeks are not as red as his shirt, but he’s definitely glad no one else is around to see him. It’s not normal, being all blushy. He’s a man. He’s tough. This is bullshit.

Scout swings his legs off the bed and stands up tall. It’s just a dick. He doesn’t care.

Where do you even get a thing like that? Are there like… stores? Do you just waltz into a store, go up to the bored guy in the aisle boxing the mac ‘n’ cheese and say, “Heya, pal, got any dildos?”

He pictures Pyro trying that and falls back onto the bed laughing. “Christ, no no, he wouldn’t do that.” But that image was priceless. He’d draw it, maybe, and put it in the folder with all the slips of everyone else doing ridiculously stupid things. Soldier fucking a bazooka, Spy having ‘sexual congress’ with the Eiffel tower, Engie using his sentry for things they were only probably not designed for.

But like, how did you actually do butt stuff? He slides off the bed and looks at the glass dick, like it could just open up and tell him. It’d probably do a better job at sex ed than his gym teacher had. Not like he’d paid any fucking attention anyway though.

Scout drops to his knees and leans in, really examines it. Whoever did this, whoever made this thing, they really knew dicks. Probably a dude, but hey, ladies and their sexual revolutions or whatever, maybe it was a chick who really knew dicks too.

He picks it up. It looks clean and it doesn’t smell like Sniper or Demo, so he’s pretty sure Pyro cleans it. Maybe Pyro doesn’t even use it. Maybe Pyro thought it was pretty and just got it for that reason. It wasn’t even all that hidden, after all, and Scout could probably have seen if from the doorway if he just looked down, which he never had before but still.

If you’re a guy, alone, by yourself, does that make it weird to get off with yourself however you need to? Like, maybe?

He raises it a bit closer to his face. It’s just a dildo. It’s fine. It’s normal. Probably like, everyone has one and Scout’s behind the ball on this and that would be unacceptable but they’re all kind of weird so it’s probably ok.

Maybe it’s for chicks? Maybe Pyro is a chick? Holy shit.

What if though? What if Pyro’s a chick and she’s been shoving it in and doing whatever it is ladies do when they’re alone? It explains the stuffed animals, the ridiculous kinda cute laughter all the time, being literally hot.

Still. It could go either way, could be Pyro was a dude, could be Pyro was a chick. He doesn’t know. It almost isn’t worth thinking about.

He still thinks about it.

He thinks so hard, he flaps back and smacks his head against the metal footboard when the door opens.

In walks Pyro in happy loud steps.

Scout scrambles up but loses footing, flops onto the bed face down. He realizes he’s holding the dildo and tosses it towards the pillow. “I wasn’t doin’ nothing!”

A heavy chuckle is all he hears before Pyro puts a hand on his spine, rolls it down to the small of his back.

He shivers and flips over, puts both hands to his chest, “Hey, easy, I just uh, you know, you left that out, I was gonna put it back but then--”

Pyro laughs louder and shakes their head.

“You’re uh… not gonna believe that?”

Another shake of the head.

“Well, you know, it’s not my fault you have a huge dick just right there for anyone to see.”

It sounds suspiciously like ‘and touch’ and then Pyro laughs again and sits next to Scout on the bed.

He sits upright and dusts his everything off, doesn’t look at them, and continues, “Yeah well maybe I did. So what? You’re the one who has it!” He turns, puts a finger out, presses it so close to their gas mask.

Pyro shifts, puts one gloved hand on the mattress and makes it sink and bring Scout in closer, then raises the other to point at Scout’s face. Something like, “I do!” comes out in a muffle and then Pyro shifts in and says something like, “You liked it?”

Well, there’s a smart thing to say, no, and there’s what he says, “Yeah, but how do you even use it?”

Pyro stands and steps to the nightstand. He opens the top drawer and tugs out a bottle of something. After a moment, he retrieves the tossed dildo and he sits back down beside Scout. Pyro pops open the bottle and pours some clear looking oil all over it.

“Holy shit.” This isn’t like Scout's ‘hand-lotion’ this stuff is clearly meant for sex. It’s even got a sexy name, “Sex juice” and if that isn’t exactly what it’s supposed to be for, well fuck him then. Discreet, it ain’t, but hot it is. The stuff slips all down the glass, coats the whole thing nice and easy.

“Then this!” Pyro probably says, before he fists the thing in one hand, squelches his gloves around the thick slippery dildo, and pushes up from beneath with the other. “Harder!” He goes harder, so much harder. Drops flick off glass, past rubber gloves, and splatter across Scout’s cheek.

He backs up enough to be out of the splash zone, but he can’t help but keep watching. There’s a sick sense of satisfaction, seeing the thing go in and out of that massive grip, like Pyro’s fucking his own hand or something.

It’s hot. It shouldn’t be, but it is. He has an urge to draw this, but not so it can go in the fucking hilarious folder, no. He wants this in his secret folder, tucked neatly into his pillowcase. Safe.

He licks his lips and nods. “Fuck it faster.”

Pyro laughs and switches hands, so the left one holds it at the base and pushes it right into that slick right glove. “Faster!”

God yes. That’s the right pace. Just, slam that bad boy in. Oh, he can practically hear someone moaning. Shit, he can hear someone and it’s him. He doesn’t care though, it’s fine, this is all fine, Pyro’s laughs cover it up.

He is hard and he doesn’t even try to cover it, except with his hand. Though, that’s less about covering it and more about-- yeah that’s it. He doesn’t think too hard. He just fists his own dick to the pace Pyro-- “Hey, that’s the big idea?”

Pyro sets the sticky wet dildo down and lifts the bottle, then offers it over Scout’s hand.

Oh shit yes. He unwraps the bandage from his right hand and puts it out, ready. The drizzle is heavy like honey but thinner like syrup, so slick and just the right amount of sticky to make him wonder if it really is sex juices. But nah, it doesn’t smell like bodies, it smells kinda like something Medic might have for weird exams.

Right, no thinking. Just. Doing. He’s good at that and he’s good at pulling his own dick, so he settles right into the pace Pyro sets on the recovered dildo.

Fuck that’s a hard pace. He’s used to quick, but Pyro’s a fucking beast. He’s so used to them being kinda slow on the battlefield, he struggles a bit to catch up. It’s probably because they’re coated in rubber and wetness and he’s just got calloused hands and a heavy cock that needs it.

Pyro sets the dildo down. He scoots closer and puts his hand out. It’s an offer.

It’s just a handjob. He’s gotten those. Hell, it’s barely a handjob--he can’t even see any skin and that’s a glove, not a hand.

He stands up and thrusts into that hand.

The right hand grips Scout hard, the left slaps his ass, then gropes it.

It’s a little bit more than a handjob, but he’s not complaining. They’re good hands, ones so tight on his cock it almost feels like a real hole he's fucking, the other strokes and touches and makes him feel like some strong girl's massaging.

He tries to jerk into that hand, but both hands come together tight, with him pressed in the middle.

“No.” It’s clear as any word’s ever been. “Stay.” So is that one.

Stay. Ok, fine, yeah, he doesn’t mind. He can let them do the work. Free handjob and whatever else this is. He bites his bottom lip and leans his head back, shuts his eyes, just focuses.

Soon he’s got the rhythm of those hands down, he knows how they’re going to move. The one at his ass squeezes and smacks, the one at his cock squeezes and pulls--and if it starts to hit him, he’s out, but it doesn’t-- it just feels so so fucking good and...

Pyro stops. Pyro stands and gestures for Scout to turn around. It’s just a little twirl of one pointed finger, but it’s got so much weight to it.

Scout shifts from foot to foot and everything feels so tight, like he's a stretched inflated balloon. “What uh, how come?” His breathing’s quick, his heart’s quicker. He tenses a bit.

Pyro steps closer, twirls his finger at the bed, then at the door, and shrugs.

Fuck. Put up or get out, and Pyro doesn’t have to say it to be heard.

Fuck. Yeah ok. He’d asked how this stuff works. He’s ok with this, especially if that hand keeps feeling so good.

He turns around and moves onto the bed.

Pyro barely even struggles to tug Scout’s pants down, despite the belt.

Scout struggles a little bit. It’s not enough to do much, but he doesn’t really wanna stop this train on the tracks anyway. He lifts his hips finally and helps them tug the material down. “Coulda just asked…” But he’s quiet, he says it into the mussed up bedding.

Pyro chuckles and it’s definitely that same sound he makes on the battlefield when RED wins and earns a humiliation round against BLU and that is both a turn-on, and something that gets him ready to bolt.

Pyro forces Scout flat against the bed. Those big hands are stronger than Pyro usually acts. “Stay.”

It’s funny Pyro can say some things real fucking clear, but when Scout’s asking where the enemy is, no, suddenly it’s all muffled bullshit and laughter louder than the Doc’s. But he stays. He lays on his belly and listens to his heart race and tries to keep his breathing normal.

His briefs rip a bit. Pyro keeps going, he pulls them all the way off, past high white socks and his running shoes. “C’mon man! Those were still good!”

Pyro slaps his ass. It’s hot and wet and Pyro does it again, makes the room fill with the sound of sweaty and slick flesh.

He groans into the mattress, clutches one lubed hand into the bedding, and reaches back to knock Pyro’s hand away with the other.

Pyro catches Scout’s hand by the wrist and pushes it over Scout’s other one. That single gloved hand holds both of Scout’s down with a fucking embarrassing amount of ease.

“What the fuck, man? Let me go!”

A shrug and then Pyro spanks him again.

He squirms, and all the slickness should make it easier to break free, but it doesn’t. “Fuck you, Pyro! Got offa me!”

Pyro rolls over Scout, puts both hands up on Scout’s.

It’s heavy, way too heavy. How does Pyro wear that suit? Because this isn’t just body weight, it’s a whole bunch of rubber too. Scout feels his lungs deflate, he sucks in as much air as he can, but it comes in with a gasp.

Pyro grinds against him and mumbles something, but even without a mask, it wouldn’t be clear.

Scout shifts, tries to pull himself free from under them, but they’re way too heavy. “Pyro, c’mon man.”

Pyro grinds more insistently and even under the rubber, Scout can feel Pyro so hard.

Fuck. This was not what he meant when he wondered about how butt stuff worked. “Look, just, like, get offa me, right? We don’t have to fight or anything.”

Pyro presses his facemask against Scout’s left cheek, breathes warmth against the sweaty skin.

A moment later, Pyro pulls off and sits upright. He doesn’t pin Scout by the hands anymore, but his body still does. Pyro reaches up with wet fingers and drags the zipper down.

It’s such a loud zipper, he’s surprised that no one else can hear that zipper. Scout glances back, watches it go. “You’re not seriously gonna try and… you know.”

There’s not even a face there, but it’s like Pyro’s raising a brow, like he’s mocking Scout. Those hands just keep on going, pull the zipper all the way until it reaches just below a boxers bulge.

That’s a lot of bulge. Scout shifts and tries to get more comfortable. “Alright, alright, listen. I get it, don’t dick around in your room. I won’t anymore, ok? Just get up and we’ll all walk away from this, laughing.”

That dick’s not a joke. Pyro tugs it out, fondles it as roughly as he’d spanked Scout.

Scout rubs against the bedding, feels his cock stiffen a bit more. It’s just the friction, it’s not Pyro or that dick or how fucking handsy Pyro’s been. It’s just. It just isn’t those things.

Pyro moves off of Scout. Completely.

He could run. Yeah, he should, just grab his pants and run to the shower rooms and if anyone stops him, say it’s none of their fucking business. He could run.

He sits up and keeps on watching that hand pull and grope Pyro’s cock until it's as stiff looking as the discarded dildo.

Pyro puts one hand up, flicks a finger back, and curls it. Come here.

Scout scoots closer, though he’s ready to run if he needs to. He’s just half a second from bolting and his heart beats like a jackrabbit. “Just don’t pull any of that rough crap, alright?”

Pyro nods.

Well, alright. That’s that then. He settles on the bed next to Pyro, notices he barely makes a dent compared to how much they sink in. “What do you uh, want?”

Pyro leans back on both palms and seems to look up at Scout, expectantly.

Right ok. So it’s just a dick, big deal. He’s got one. This isn’t hard. Well, it is, but that's beside the point.

Pyro was kinda a dick though, kind of a real piece of shit, wrestling with him like that. He should get up and go. Fuck this guy.

Still. He reaches out, strokes along their cock real slowlike. He takes his time, feels it up. It’s got skin along the head, a whole mess of folds. Pyro’s probably from one of those weird European or Australian places, like some of the others.

He shrugs to himself and keeps right on working the right hand along it. “I should just leave you hard and go.” He works at a heavy pace, takes control, enjoys the way they lie there and take it. “I could make you so hard and just leave.” He should.

Pyro puts a hand on the back of Scout’s head, coaxes him closer. Goads him to lean in and do something else with his mouth.

Fuck. Scout opens his mouth, prepares to say something, he’s pretty sure. Instead, he gets sweaty cock, pressed tight to his tongue. He moves to pull back, get a better position, but those hands are back at it and pushing him down hard.

Fucking liar.

Scout gags and pulls off entirely. “C’mon!”

Pyro lets out a little something, almost like an apology.

“If you keep doing that, I’m out.”

A nod.

He squints. This is some straight up bullshit and if he wasn’t hotter than he can remember, he’d tell Pyro exactly where the fuck to go, but instead, he goes back in and gives it another try.

His cock twitches when Pyro’s does and he moans a little and sinks down deeper. He’s kind of got the hang of it, but the angle’s weird and he feels a crick in his neck. Scout rises again, smirks at their startled frustration, wipes his mouth off with the back of his hand, and stands up. “You want it so bad, what’re you gonna give me?”

He’s back, he’s got his edge, he’s totally in charge.

Pyro tilts his head to one side and seems to stare, even with a mask that sets that as the factory setting.

He stares back and definitely does not begin to falter when Pyro just keeps on looking at him. He’s got this, he’s fine. He’s in business.

Pyro stands.

Scout stands his ground, confident forever, hands on hips, stance wide and ready.

Pyro steps forward.

Scout stays in place and keeps right on staring them down.

Pyro reaches around Scout, pulls him into a hug he often gives the enemies and sits back on the bed. It’s only a few moves before Pyro has Scout on his lap.

Fucking hell this wasn’t fair. He shifts and struggles, but it’s half-hearted. This doesn’t feel dangerous--not that he’s against danger--it just feels like Pyro maybe disagrees that Scout’s in charge.

Pyro leans in and… nuzzles him? It’s a whole bag of mixed signals, from being rough to being gentle, and Scout doesn’t know how to read it more here than he ever does.

But he’s pretty sure it’s a good thing, and a moment later, Pyro helps him forward a bit and presses a finger up against his asshole.

Scout grunts and grips the securing left arm tight. “Easy hey, fucking easy.” It’s not _no_ , but it’s not _yes,_ yet. Pyro’s weird, this is all weird. It’s not bad, but it could be and he isn’t sure.

The finger prods though. It doesn’t push past, but it pokes around, like Engie would with his inventions. Well, gentler. Scout’s glad immediately that it’s not just like that, because he’s pretty sure a wrench slap to the asshole would not get him working at all.

Pyro murmurs something and Scout’s not sure what it is either, but it’s nice. It’s low and rich and it feels good on a warm breath against his sweaty bare skin.

The finger pushes past that first ring and immediately sinks right in. “Fuck, oh fuck.” Yeah. Yeah, he doesn’t mind that. That finger pushes something good and he’s still kinda sore about things, but this is good. This is good. He squeezes Pyro’s arm and pushes back onto the finger.

Another finger slides in and they’re both a bit surprised, by the sounds of it. Pyro huffs at his neck, and he huffs out to the room, and between the two of them, they both seem ok with it, even if it’s a surprise.

He licks dry lips. Of all the things in the room to be dry, his lips were, and that irritates. Scout licks them more, ignores that Medic got on him about the habit and said it wouldn’t help. He doesn’t care. He just licks them and breathes hard and lets that third finger dance around back there. “C’mon.”

Pyro rumbles something.

“Just hurry up and go. I don’t have all fuckin’ night, alright? I’ve got places to--” Alright. He maybe deserves being lifted like that. His eyes still bug a bit, and he still wriggles and grabs both of those tree-trunk arms and just holds on like a cock isn’t all the way in his ass.

More rumbles, softer now. Right against his left ear.

It’s uncomfortable, but not like a bullet wound or a machete slash or any number of the ways he faces uncomfortable most every day. It’s just weird. It doesn’t even hurt, and thank god for that, because he’s pretty sure that even if Heavy and Medic disagree, sex ain’t supposed to hurt.

Well, maybe a little. Pyro slaps his ass again and he groans and rides them a bit more. A bit deeper. “Fuck. Fuck, alright yeah. Yeah.” He isn’t sure what he’s agreeing to.

Pyro agrees too, with rumbles of “Yeah” echoed back into Scout’s ear.

It’s not nearly as fast as the handy was, at least, the pace isn’t. But he’s so far gone before a minute’s ticked through that he’s just a moaning wriggly squishy mess and he doesn’t care.

Pyro lifts him up like it’s nothing, pushes him over the bedding so he’s on his stomach, with knees on the hard floor. Then Pyro’s right back behind him, thrusting and fucking with heavy pants and hard gasps.

He claws at the blanket and moans into the wrinkled material. “Fuck fuck fuck fuck,” Spy might tell him off for just swearing in a line like that, but if Spy was watching this, he’d kick the smug French asshole’s ass. After.

After, oh god, fucking hell. Right there, and he’s not sure if he says it or just thinks it real hard but he feels them hit that spot again, really batter into it like they know just where to go.

He makes a mess, adds it to the mess they’ve already made everywhere else. He doesn’t care. He comes right on their blanket and he doesn’t even stop until Pyro finally pulls out too.

Fucking Pyro. The guy doesn’t even have the decency to pull out before he makes a mess inside Scout and that’s just rude.

Scout snorts and stands up, pretends he’s totally steady and reaches for his pants.

Pyro sits back. Beneath the mask, there’s probably a goofy grin on his face, but it’s still just mask. Always mask.

He doesn’t know if he’s supposed to say something now or be quiet for once, or what. He pulls his pants on and ignores that he’s going to have to change because everything is greasy and weird and there’s some lint on the material that just won’t leave, even when he plucks at it between pared nails. “So,” He regrets the word, but he’s not the type to back down just because everything in his head screams to shut the fuck up, “that’s how butt stuff works?”

Pyro laughs and flops back onto the floor, as fucked up looking as Scout feels, his dick all limp and flopped to the side, boxers wrinkled and clumped weird, and zipper as far down as it can go, revealing a broad chest.

Yep. Well, that’s enough. He doesn’t hate himself enough to stay for long. Scout’s out the door within a heartbeat and off down the hall towards the showers.


End file.
